


keep spinnin' me round and round

by angelksoo



Series: chansoo things [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelksoo/pseuds/angelksoo
Summary: childhood best friends, chanyeol and kyungsoo, might be a little too close...or are they?





	keep spinnin' me round and round

Ever since he was young, Kyungsoo always had people to dote on him. It was assumed he was an omega from birth. The timid, calm aura around him practically confirmed it. Not to mention, his long eyelashes, wide eyes, and soft skin did nothing to help. He grew up with two doting dads (a beta and an omega) and no siblings. Kyungsoo can admit he was spoiled rotten. He was given all the toys and treats his little heart desired. Not to mention, his parents and other relatives couldn’t resist showering him with endless hugs and kisses.

  
Maybe it was because he grew up without siblings, isolated from others in their country home, but Kyungsoo’s experience in school wasn’t the best. The first day of kindergarten brought odd stares and awkward exchanges between his peers. He stared wide eyed as ever, unsure of how to make friends and scared of the onslaught of new faces. He didn’t make any friends that year. Instead, he played by himself or with a teacher, scribbling in color books and quietly playing in the toy kitchen.

  
It wasn’t until first grade that the teasing began. He was small, always the smallest of the boys and even smaller than some of the girls. This, of course, made him an easy target for obnoxious class clowns. Boys in his class would snicker at him for his height, calling him all the names their seven-year-old minds could come up with. It hurt, yes, but Kyungsoo never answered to them, never opened his mouth and pled for them to _please stop_ like he had wanted. He simply walked away, eyes glossy, and went back to whatever he was doing.

  
“Hey!” called a voice, one time. The boys in his grade were doing their usual teasing during recess and he was trying his hardest to ignore them, when another kid stepped up to him, slightly taller than the rest of the boys, and gangly too. Kyungsoo snapped his head up to find a not so familiar face. They had been introduced to that face a few days ago, actually. The new kid. _Park Chan…Woo?_  
“Leave him alone, morons!” The kid had exclaimed, face scrunched up rather cutely in disdain. The boys around them giggled.

  
“What do you care, new kid? You don’t even know him!” the leader of his bullies replied back, grin smug. The new kid ( _Chanhyuk?_ ) scoffed in response.

  
“I know that you peed your pants yesterday! That’s why you went home early. Come talk to me when you’re potty trained, puppy!” he retaliated, tongue sticking out as the bully gaped in terror, everyone laughing at him now. The crowd quickly dispersed, though, as the bell rang. “Hey. Are you okay?” The new kid was now squatting down to meet Kyungsoo’s eyes from where he sat in the grass. “I’m Chanyeol. They won’t bother you anymore, k? I’ll protect you,” he smiled wide, big eyes glittering with mirth. Kyungsoo gulped.

  
“K-Kyungsoo,” he mumbled, slowly taking the hand outstretched to him.

* * *

  
From then on, Chanyeol had been one of many others to dote on Kyungsoo. He chased away anyone who dared tease Kyungsoo about anything. Kyungsoo was grateful to finally color and play in peace. Even more so, with his new friend. Sure, he was spoiled rotten at home by his parents and relatives, smothered in gifts and attention, but Chanyeol was his first real friend. Someone he would cherish forever.

  
And Chanyeol never left his side. They stayed close all throughout the rest of elementary school, into middle school and even high school. _Best friends_ , they’d tell people who speculated the two might be _too_ close. Maybe it was because they were always holding hand and feeding each other Kyungsoo’s packed lunches. Maybe it was because they spent nearly every weekend at each other’s houses, cuddling and watching movies until dawn. Even their own parents speculated the two were in a relationship. But alas, they weren’t. No, in fact, Kyungsoo got his first boyfriend in 10th grade. Kim Jongdae. Beta. He was loud and funny and Kyungsoo doesn’t remember a boring moment. He was even accommodating of Chanyeol’s and Kyungsoo’s friendship, inviting the both of them to hangout like they were a package deal. And they kind of were, really.

  
Jongdae and Kyungsoo had broken up not even a year later because “it feels like we’re just friends, you know? Why don’t we just be friends?” So, Kyungsoo went back to spending most of his time with his best friend (and some time with Jongdae as well).

  
His first heat was brutal, scary. He remembers waking up one Saturday morning, skin on fire and practically crawling with discomfort. He whined to Chanyeol on the phone, who had nearly run to his house had it not been for Kyungsoo’s parents who had urged the both of them to calm down. Kyungsoo rode it out with the help of his own hands and fingers and a lot of cold baths. Chanyeol had apologized to him profusely the following Monday, coddling him and making sure he was comfortable and okay.

* * *

  
They had applied to the same university in their city and by some miracle (and Kyungsoo’s parents’ connections), were both accepted. They both felt the exciting rush in their veins when they had stepped onto campus for the first time, fingers laced together.

  
“I can’t believe we’re already in college,” Chanyeol sighs, looking in awe at the university buildings around them.

  
“Mm. Let’s go find our dorms, puppy,” Kyungsoo hums, pulling on Chanyeol’s hand to lead him in the direction of the dorms. “I hope my roommate is nice,” he mutters nervously, nibbling on his bottom lip as they walk.

  
“If he’s not, I’ll kick his ass,” Chanyeol replies, making Kyungsoo giggle. In high school, Chanyeol’s gangly arms could barely land a punch. Nevertheless, he tried his best to put people in their place for Kyungsoo’s sake (especially that one jerk who had slapped Kyungsoo’s ass at the mall). Now, though, Chanyeol’s a lot more filled out, arms thicker and toned, chest broad and firm. Kyungsoo shakes his head before he gets too caught up in his friend’s appearance. _Best friends_ , he reminds himself.

  
“You’re so lucky you got a single. You and your alpha privilege. I swear,” Kyungsoo scoffs, rolling his eyes playfully at Chanyeol, who pouts and whines out another apology about his luck. Kyungsoo merely laughs and leads the rest of the way to his dormitory hall. He’s nervous about his roommate. Always has been around strangers. They emailed a bit over the summer and he seems nice enough but Kyungsoo’s nerves always get the best of him. At least he can comfort himself by the fact that his roommate is a beta. He’s always felt extra comforted around their kind. His own father, his grandmother, Jongdae, have all been especially soothing to be around. Something about their crisp, clean scent, like those cotton glade candles.

  
Just as he’s about to turn the knob to his room door, it’s yanked open to reveal a smiling boy with bright red hair. “Oh! You must be Kyungsoo? Nice to meet you!!” his roommate says excitedly, reminding Kyungsoo of a puppy. He’s quiet for a moment before he feels Chanyeol’s hand on his hip, reassuring and warm.

  
“Y-yes, I’m Kyungsoo. And you must be Baekhyun?” he replies, a bit timidly at first before clearing his throat and standing up a little straighter (Chanyeol’s been encouraging him to have more confidence).

  
“That I am!” Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows. “You’re so much cuter in person. That picture you sent really doesn’t do you justice,” he winks, stepping aside to allow Kyungsoo room. Kyungsoo feels the hand at his hip squeeze his fat a bit. He takes a step forward, the alpha behind him dutifully following in suit. “Oh! Is this your friend? He’s the alpha right? Chanwoo?”

  
“Chanyeol,” The alpha says curtly, smile a bit strained. “I’m Kyungsoo’s best friend. Nice to meet you,” He states, reaching his free hand out for Baekhyun to shake. Kyungsoo watches as Chanyeol squeezes Baekhyun’s slim hand in a firm grip. He snorts.

  
“So, I was just heading out for ice cream. You two wanna join?” Baekhyun pipes up, face slightly pained from the harsh handshake.

  
“We’re good. We have to get my stuff from Chanyeol’s car and unpack. Have fun though,” Kyungsoo answers, smiling as Chanyeol once again splays his hand on his waist. Baekhyun stares at the action, eyes speculating.

  
“Alright. I’ll leave you to it, then. Later,” he grins before skipping off into the hallway. Kyungsoo sighs.

  
“He’s nice, yeah?” He says, turning around to face Chanyeol, who’s facial expression is soft as he stares back.

  
“He’s okay,” he mumbles in reply, left hand coming up to caress Kyungsoo’s short dark locks. “Let’s go get your stuff, then.”

* * *

Baekhyun with his sultry eye makeup, red hair, and collection of chokers, was actually better than okay, if Kyungsoo does say so himself. Sure, he was kind of annoying and obnoxious at times. And loud. And lazy. But he was really nice! And even helped Kyungsoo step out of his comfort zone a little.

  
“And…You’re all done!” Baekhyun smiles, pulling his face back to stare at his finish product. Kyungsoo blushes as he looks towards the mirror. His lips adorned a pretty, glittery gloss and his cheeks were a pretty rose color. He also had a little highlighter on his nose, making it look cute as a button. “You look hot,” Baekhyun says, winking at Kyungsoo through the mirror. “Now for your outfit, I took the liberty of buying you a pair of jeans that actually fit you. You really need to burn those ugly grandpa pants,” Baekhyun continues, moving around their room to pull together clothing pieces. Once he’s collected the outfit, Kyungsoo is presented with a pair of tight-fitting medium wash jeans, a baby blue crop top, and a black velvet choker. He bites his lip, unsure of himself. “C’mon, Soo! We’re going to a _party!_ You gotta show off your cute lil bod!” Baekhyun encourages.

  
“Fine,” Kyungsoo mutters shyly, standing up to change. Five minutes later, he stands in front of their full-length mirror, starring at the way the denim grips his thighs in a tight hold, accentuating his small waist. The crop top hangs a little below his belly button, but if he raises his arms it’s quite visible. Turning around, his gawks at how…. plump his ass looks.

  
“You’ve got a nice peach,” Baekhyun teases, reaching forward to give it a good smack. Kyungsoo flushes. “You’re definitely gonna have alphas following you around all night. Betas too. Hell, even some omegas.”

  
“I don’t know if that’s a good thing or not,” Kyungsoo laughs a little nervously. Baekhyun shrugs.

  
“Depends. When was the last time you got laid?” He asks casually, sauntering back to their shared closet in search of his own outfit.

  
“It’s been about two years…,” Kyungsoo replies bashfully, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Baekhyun whips his head up.

  
“Shit. You definitely need to get laid then,” Baekhyun laughs, shimmying into his own pair of tight jeans. Kyungsoo tucks his bottom lip between his teeth.

  
“I-I don’t know about that…Chanyeol’s been acting very.... clingy lately,” Kyungsoo mumbles, walking over and plopping onto his bed with a small pout. Baekhyun coos.

  
“Ah. Your puppy getting jealous?” Baekhyun muses. “Why don’t you just fuck him?”

  
Kyungsoo’s eyes widen comically large, ears and face immediately flushing bright red. “W-why would you say that? He’s my friend…He’s like a brother to me!” He protests, looking appalled. Baekhyun winces.

  
“Soo, you can’t be serious. You’re telling me you two have nothing more going on? Do you even know how you two _look_ together…Half the school already assumes you’re a couple,” Baekhyun exasperates.

  
“We…We’ve always been that way. It’s just how we are. We’re best friends,” Kyungsoo defends, frowning heavily. Baekhyun sighs dramatically.

  
“Alright, but when you figure out you have the hots for that overgrown pup, I’ll be the first to tell you ‘I told you so’,” He tuts, sliding an oversized jacket on. “Let’s get going yeah?”

  
“Yeah…Okay,” Kyungsoo huffs, standing up and grabbing his own jacket. “Chanyeol’s meeting us there, by the way.”

  
“’Course he is.”

* * *

  
Pheromones fill the air as Kyungsoo steps into the frat house. Bodies packed together tightly, bobbing to the beat of some rap song. The red and blue lighting highlights the smoke coming from various parts of the living room and kitchen. The smell of weed tickles Kyungsoo’s nose. “Smells,” he mumbles to Baekhyun, who’s eyes are shining with excitement.

  
“You get used to it. C’mon, let’s go get a drink,” Baekhyun beams, taking Kyungsoo’s wrist and pulling him toward the kitchen.

  
“W-what about Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo tries, but his words fall on deaf ears as the loud music booms louder. Soon enough, they’re crowded into the small kitchen, florescent lights giving Kyungsoo a small headache.

  
“’xcuse us, hot stuff,” Baekhyun winks at some football player. Probably an alpha. The guy winks, swatting Baekhyun on his behind as he squeezes past the alpha. Kyungsoo gulps. Baekhyun saunters up to the kitchen counter where various bottles of alcohol and large 2-liter bottles of sodas can be found. Kyungsoo stays close behind and watches as Baekhyun pours vodka into two plastic cups. He then pours soda into both cups. “Here, babe. Drink up!” Baekhyun smiles, handing Kyungsoo a full cup. Kyungsoo takes it with hesitation, bringing it up to his mouth to take a small sip. He winces slightly at the bitter aftertaste.

  
“Baekhyun!” a voice calls from the kitchen door. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere! Who’s this?” the guy continues, walking forward on long legs, his tan skin well lit under the kitchen lights. Baekhyun rolls his eyes playfully at the man.

  
“I just got here, dumb ass. This is my roommate, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, this is my friend, Jongin,” Baekhyun introduces, waving his hand in the air as he speaks. The guy, Jongin gives Kyungsoo a soft smile, eyes playful. Kyungsoo sniffs a little. _Alpha._

  
_“_ Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo,” Jongin drawls one hip leaning against the counter. Kyungsoo smiles back nervously.

  
“You too,” he responds shyly, eyes averting to the floor.

  
“Well, I’m bored. I’m gonna go find a dick to suck. Kyungsoo, I suggest you do the same!” Baekhyun calls, already walking out of the kitchen. Kyungsoo flushes pink.  
“So, what are you majoring in?” Jongin asks casually, suddenly a bit closer. Kyungsoo almost startles.

  
“U-uh…Musical Theatre,” Kyungsoo answers, trying his hardest not to stare to long at Jongin’s…well, everything.

  
“That’s cute…You’re cute,” Jongin muses, smiling with his teeth. Kyungsoo takes note of Jongin’s cheek dimple. He can’t help but think it’s in the wrong place, not a little lower and nearly not as deep as Chanyeol’s. His heart races as he realizes he’s thinking of his friend again.

  
“T-thank you,” He responds, shaking his head of the dangerous thoughts. “You…You’re not so bad yourself.”

  
Jongin smiles wider.

  
“Kyungsoo?” a familiar voice asks, deep and low. Kyungsoo shivers as he turns his head to the doorway, finding Chanyeol standing in confusion, eyes looking between Kyungsoo and Jongin. Kyungsoo can’t help but beam.

  
“Chanyeol! Took you long enough,” He laughs, beckoning Chanyeol over with a hand. Chanyeol smoothly takes the hand, sliding into place beside Kyungsoo. “Oh. Jongin, this is Chanyeol, my best friend,” he says, watching as Jongin stares at their linked hands.

  
“Hi. I’m Jongin, Baekhyun’s friend,” He greets, smiling up at Chanyeol politely. Chanyeol gives a half-smile.

  
“Soo, Junmyeon Hyung wants to see us,” Chanyeol states, voice a bit whiny. Kyungsoo almost coos.

  
“Alright. Jongin, I’ll see you around yeah?” Kyungsoo lilts. Jongin nods his head.

  
“Definitely. Have fun you two,” He replies, giving them a mysterious smile. Kyungsoo barely has time to process the meaning behind the look before Chanyeol is leading them away.

* * *

  
Kyungsoo’s starting to feel the effects of the alcohol as he sits on a random couch in the basement of the house. Well, Chanyeol’s sitting on the couch. Kyungsoo’s sitting on Chanyeol’s lap. They’re both giggling about some video Chanyeol pulled up on Instagram. Chanyeol’s got both arms wrapped around Kyungsoo’s midsection, chin propped onto his shoulder, while Kyungsoo leans into the warm embrace.

  
“You two are cute,” Junmyeon’s friend, Yixing, muses, eyes red and glossy as he gives a crooked smile. Kyungsoo lets out a soft chuckle.

  
“Don’t be fooled, Yixing. They’re just _friends_ ,” Baekhyun pipes up, slurring his words and putting up air quotes with his fingers when he says _friends_.

  
“Hey! That’s not true. They’re _Best_ friends!” Sehun, a friend they made a couple weeks ago, counters, snorting as he clings to his boyfriend, Junmyeon.

  
“Very funny,” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, too drunk to defend their friendship any further. “Don’t you have to go try and hop on Minseok Hyung’s dick or something, Baek?”

  
Baekhyun gives a toothy grin. “Already did,” He winks, making everyone else groan.

  
Kyungsoo notices Chanyeol is being unnaturally quiet. Frowning, he wiggles in the alpha’s lap, trying to nudge Chanyeol into joining the conversation. All he gets is a low moan in response. Concerned, Kyungsoo turns his head at an angle to see Chanyeol’s face, a bit strained and red. “You okay, puppy?” He whispers, bringing a hand up to cup Chanyeol’s cheek. In return, Chanyeol squeezes his hips in his hands.

  
“Don’t move,” He says lowly, voice thick with something Kyungsoo can’t decipher. But he doesn’t have to think about it any further because he suddenly feels a bulge poking his ass.

  
_Oh._

  
“Chanyeol?” He asks, confused and flustered. Chanyeol shushes him.

  
“Don’t.” He says sternly. “It’s just…the vodka,” He grumbles, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against Kyungsoo’s shoulder. He’s grateful their friends are no longer paying attention to them, now discussing something else.

* * *

  
There’s an awkward tension when Chanyeol walks Kyungsoo to his dorm room. Kyungsoo squirms, holding back a whine. He can practically taste Chanyeol’s arousal and something in his tummy bubbles at the thought of him being the cause of it. At the same time, he’s confused at Chanyeol’s silence and reservation.

  
“C-chan, do you wanna talk about it?” He whispers as they arrive in front of his door. Chanyeol had assumingly willed his erection to go down back at the party, but his scent was still spicy and his eyes were still tinted amber. Kyungsoo gulps as those eyes land on him.

  
“Talk about what?” Chanyeol asks, voice low. Kyungsoo squeezes his thighs together. “Talk about me popping a boner while your ass was sitting on my cock?”

  
Kyungsoo blanches at the words. Face flushed, he lets his jaw slacken, plump lips forming an O shape. “Y-yeol…It happens…I-I’m not judging you,” He stutters out, trying to sooth the alpha. Chanyeol’s irritated and ashamed. He can smell it in the air around them. He watches as Chanyeol sighs deeply, frowning.

  
“Kyungsoo, you’re my best friend. That…That shouldn’t have happened. I’m sorry. I should go. Goodnight,” Chanyeol shakes his head, reaching a hand forward to cup Kyungsoo’s cheek. Kyungsoo leans into the touch subconsciously, disappointed that Chanyeol is leaving so soon.

  
“Okay,” he whispers, eyes searching his friend’s face. He sees confusion and shame…and sadness?

  
Chanyeol draws back his hand and gives Kyungsoo one last look before he’s walking back down the hall, leaving Kyungsoo with his own thoughts. With a pout, Kyungsoo unlocks his door, finding an empty room. Baekhyun’s probably not coming home tonight, he thinks. Kyungsoo feels lonely as he finally buries into his covers, face freshly washed and donning one of Chanyeol’s old t shirts. He wonders if maybe he and Chanyeol could ever be more than friends…Maybe something is there.

  
“You’re delusional,” he huffs to himself, shifting his bed to get comfortable, wanting to just _sleep._

* * *

  
“It was definitely the jeans I got you,” Baekhyun says smugly, eyes tired and grin sloppy. At precisely 8:30 am the next morning, Baekhyun had come barging into their dorm room, demanding Kyungsoo take him to breakfast to cure his hangover. Over pancakes, Kyungsoo had bashfully asked Baekhyun for advice in regard to the…situation…last night.

  
“What are you talking about?” Kyungsoo whines, regretting saying anything now. Baekhyun is no help.

  
“Your ass looked delicious last night. And it was practically perched on his knot. Who _wouldn’t_ pop a boner?” Baekhyun teases, shoving a syrupy piece of pancake in his mouth. Kyungsoo flushes.

  
“I always sit in his lap…,” He mumbles, playing with the fruit on his plate. Baekhyun rolls his eyes, scoffing.

  
“Okay, but y’all are like…growing up now. Maybe it was fine to do that when you guys were kids…but Chanyeol isn’t a puppy anymore…And neither are you. You can’t just present your fat ass to him and expect him _not_ to react, you know?” Baekhyun replies. Kyungsoo blinks in realization.

  
“I guess you’re right…We both have needs…and we aren’t exactly seeing people right now…Maybe he was just frustrated because he’s lonely?” He reasons, mostly to himself. Baekhyun snorts.

  
“That…Or maybe he’s frustrated because he actually wants to sink his fat knot into your ass,” Baekhyun says filthily, eyes glimmering with mischief. Kyungsoo gasps.

  
“S-Shut up! That’s not true! I already told you we’re just friends,” Kyungsoo rushes out, face a bright pink, cheeks hot what with how fast his heart rate has picked up.

  
“Yeah? So why are you reacting like that?” Baekhyun questions smartly. Kyungsoo gapes like a fish. “That’s what I thought…You can deny it all you want, Soo, but it’s clear as day you two want each other,” He sings, twirling a strawberry in the air before reaching it over and taking the opportunity to stick it in Kyungsoo’s mouth. “Now eat up, buttercup.”

  
Kyungsoo’s got a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

  
Maybe he just needs to find Chanyeol someone to date…to satisfy his needs. He subconsciously frowns at the thought, stomach flopping unhappily. _It’s for the best_ , he thinks.

  
It’s a week later when he finds the perfect person.

  
“…Jinah?” Chanyeol asks, face scrunched up in confusion. They’re currently in Chanyeol’s room, sitting opposite each other on his bed. Kyungsoo sighs.

  
“Yeah, why not? She’s beautiful, tall, single, and a little birdy tells me she’s into you,” Kyungsoo tries to smile, but it probably comes off more fake than he prefers.

  
“Who…who told you that? I’m pretty sure she’s a lesbian?” Chanyeol replies, giving Kyungsoo an exasperated look.

  
“W-wait really? S-sehun said she asked him for your number…,” Kyungsoo mutters, unsure of himself now. Sehun didn’t lie to him right?

  
“Well, yeah we have a class together. Maybe she wanted help with homework? Like I said, I’m pretty sure she’s into girls. Plus, she’s an alpha so I doubt she’d be into me either way,” Chanyeol chuckles, looking bemusedly at Kyungsoo, who’s now pouting.

  
“Alpha couples exist…,” he shrugs loosely, making Chanyeol coo at him.

  
“Yes, they do. But that doesn’t change the fact that I’m probably not her type. Why are you trying to set me up anyway, Soo?” Chanyeol asks, leaning forward to bump heads with Kyungsoo, who makes a disgruntled noise in response.

  
“I just don’t want you to be lonely,” he says hesitantly, not wanting it to come out wrong.

  
_Oh, it definitely did_. Chanyeol looks offended. _Shit._

  
“Who says I’m lonely?” He scoffs, frowning. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen.

  
“N-no one! I just thought…You’d like to date someone? I mean you haven’t been in a relationship since…Eighth grade?” Kyungsoo defends himself, hands flying everywhere. Chanyeol’s ears turn red in embarrassment.

  
“And what? Why should you decide? Hell, maybe I was already planning on asking someone out,” Chanyeol huffs, clearly annoyed now. Kyungsoo freezes at Chanyeol’s words. His chest is tight, almost painful.

  
“O-oh?” he says, clearing his throat after a while. “I didn’t know…,” he trails off, hopefully not as sad sounding as he hopes. Chanyeol exhales heavily.

  
“I…Nevermind. It’s nothing,” he grumbles, shaking his hand and shifting on the bed so he’s no longer facing Kyungsoo.

  
“No! Tell me! You know you can tell me anything, right? Puppy?” Kyungsoo tries, almost desperately. “Who is it?” he questions, voice wavering slightly.

  
“It’s…,” Chanyeol starts, sounding nervous. _Why is he nervous?_ “It’s…,” he starts again, before deflating. “No one. I was joking,” he murmurs quietly. Kyungsoo can see him fold into himself. He wants to push, something inside him screaming at him to ask if it’s...it’s…who? _Kyungsoo?_ _Don’t be ridiculous._

  
“Funny,” Kyungsoo laughs awkwardly, patting Chanyeol’s back. “Good one.”

  
“Yup,” Chanyeol tuts, turning around to give an awkward smile.

* * *

  
A week goes by and Kyungsoo sees less and less of Chanyeol. _He’s busy_ , he tells himself. They both are. It’s getting closer to midterms and neither of them can really afford to fail their courses. He knows Chanyeol has been holed up in the music studios on campus, producing a song for his music production class. Sighing, Kyungsoo closes his textbook, having read enough Shakespeare for the rest of his life. He has to memorize his lines for his midterm, but he can’t seem to get his mind off of his best friend. Deciding to call him, Kyungsoo lays on his bed and quickly grabs his phone, pressing the call button beside Chanyeol’s contact.

  
“ _Hello_?” says a voice on the other line. A voice that’s very obviously not chanyeol’s. It’s male, but it’s not nearly as deep as his friend’s

  
“U-uh…Is Chanyeol there…?” He asks, clearing his throat nervously.

  
“ _Ah, he’s in the shower. I could tell him you called? What’s your name?_ ” The man asks, voice almost smug. Kyungsoo feels his stomach drop.

  
“N-no. That’s alright…It’s not important. Bye,” He rushes out, hanging up quickly. Fat tears roll down his cheeks and he wipes at his face in disbelief. Why is he so affected by this? Why does the thought of Chanyeol…being with someone else…sadden him?

  
Shaking his head, he lets out a sob, realization dawning on him. At that moment, Baekhyun walks through their front door, stopping at the sight of his crying roommate.  
“H-hey, what’s wrong, Soo?” He wonders cautiously, setting his bag down on his desk and moving closer.

  
“I-I’m in love with Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo moans through his tears, shoulders jerking with the force of his sobs. Baekhyun says nothing, just walks over and engulfs Kyungsoo in a warm hug.

  
“I know, bub,” He whispers into Kyungsoo’s hair, holding his friend tight.

* * *

It’s about 10pm when Chanyeol barges into his room, clothes soaked and face distressed. Kyungsoo internally groans as he’s awakened from his sleep. Looking over at the tall figure, he frowns. Of course, Chanyeol would forget a jacket on a rainy night.

  
“Soo, what the fuck??” Chanyeol exclaims, eyes confused and desperate. Kyungsoo frowns deeper. So, maybe he had dramatically and impulsively sent Chanyeol a text saying something along the lines of _we need to stop seeing each other for awhile_ before crying some more and falling asleep. “You can’t just send me a text like that and not reply afterwards??? For three hours!” Chanyeol yells frantically, shutting the door behind him and moving closer to the bed. Luckily, Baekhyun had gone to the library to write his essay and probably won’t be back until dawn.

  
“Leave me alone,” Kyungsoo mutters, burying his face into his pillow, not wanting to face his best friend right now. Not when he’s still so confused by his own feelings. Not when he called Chanyeol only to find his assumed quick fuck picking up the phone instead. Kyungsoo’s chest constricts painfully at the memory. He hears a heavy sigh behind him.

  
“Soo, what’s going on?” Chanyeol asks, voice laced with concern. “Is…Is this about earlier? When Jihoon answered my phone?”

  
“Is Jihoon the person you like? The one you wanted to ask out? I’m happy for you, Yeol,” Kyungsoo finally looks over, mustering up his best smile, eyes shining with tears. Chanyeol’s jaw slackens.

  
“Soo, you’ve got it all wrong. We were just working together for our class. What is this about?” Chanyeol answers, swiftly moving to sit beside Kyungsoo, grabbing his chin and forcing the omega to look at him. “You’ve been crying…,” He whispers softly, lips forming a pout. Kyungsoo can’t help but feel relief at Chanyeol’s words. Though, the desire to be the person Chanyeol wants to be with still weighs down on him.

  
“I-It’s nothing…Don’t worry about it…I’m just being a baby,” Kyungsoo chuckles awkwardly, shrugging Chanyeol’s touch off, tucking his bottom lip between his teeth and looking away, ashamed.

  
“Well, you’re _my_ baby, so tell me what’s wrong,” Chanyeol states, tone a bit firmer as he takes Kyungsoo’s hand and grazes his knuckles with his lips. Kyungsoo feels his stomach flare up with butterflies.

  
“S-stop…,” Kyungsoo breathes, sad and whiny, pulling his hand away. Chanyeol looks down at him, face eerily serious. Kyungsoo’s breath hitches as he looks up to find their faces mere inches apart from each other.

  
“Kyungsoo…The person I like…Isn’t Jihoon or Jinah or anyone else. It’s… _you_ …,” Chanyeol whispers, cool breath fanning Kyungsoo’s cheeks. Kyungsoo gasps at the words, heart racing a mile a minute.

  
“C-Chany—” Kyungsoo is cut off by warm lips on his own. Immediately, he melts into the kiss, hands finding purchase on Chanyeol’s chest as the alpha pulls him closer by the waist. He moans into Chanyeol’s mouth as he’s placed into his friend’s lap once again, this time though, for different reasons. After a few more minutes of heavily making out, Chanyeol is the first one to pull away, leaving Kyungsoo breathless and quietly panting.

  
“Please tell me you feel the same way,” Chanyeol mumbles quietly, pressing their foreheads together. Kyungsoo can’t help but let out a giggle.

  
“Dumb puppy,” He laughs, giving Chanyeol’s cheek a smooch. “Of course, I do.” And with that, Kyungsoo leans forward to take Chanyeol’s lips in another kiss, this one soft and languid. Chanyeol’s large hands move up to grip his hips tight, making Kyungsoo shudder at the feeling. He’s distracted though by the feeling of Chanyeol’s damp clothing sticking to his skin. “Take them off,” he whines, tugging at the hem of Chanyeol’s white t shirt. He can see the outline of his pecs and abs what with the soaking shirt clinging to the alpha’s body. He whimpers as Chanyeol picks him up and places him at the head of the bed, before stepping away to rid of his clothing. Now only in his plaid boxers, Chanyeol grins and crawls in between Kyungsoo’s legs, fingers reaching down to tickle Kyungsoo’s sides. Kyungsoo shrieks in laughter.

  
“You should’ve just said you wanted me naked, Soo,” He teases playfully, though his husky voice goes straight to Kyungsoo’s dick. Chanyeol laughs as Kyungsoo’s cheeks flare up, leaning down to kiss the warm skin.

  
“Kiss me properly,” Kyungsoo pouts, causing Chanyeol to cluck his tongue and trail his kisses downward to Kyungsoo’s jaw instead. Kyungsoo bites his lip as the alpha grazes his teeth at the juncture of his neck. “A-are we going to have sex…?” He asks in quiet, shy voice. Chanyeol pulls away to look at him seriously.

  
“If you want to. If you’re uncomfortable, tell me, Soo. I’d never want to make you do something you don’t wanna do,” Chanyeol replies, voice soothing. Kyungsoo smiles softly at his best friend.  
“I really want to,” Kyungsoo whispers, hands moving to grip Chanyeol’s biceps. “You’ve wanted to too huh? That night at the party…,” He trails off, smile playful. Chanyeol groans.

  
“Don’t bring that up,” He complains, pouting. “It’s not my fault your ass looked…fucking _delectable_.” Kyungsoo laughs.

  
“Yeah? It’s all yours now, puppy. What are you gonna do about it?” Kyungsoo challenges, raising an eyebrow at Chanyeol, who looks like he’s holding back. Kyungsoo trails a hand up Chanyeol’s bare chest, pressing into the firm muscle. “Touch me,” He whispers to the alpha, looking up at him with his big eyes, lips swollen and red from their making out earlier.

  
With a growl, Chanyeol wraps a hand around one of Kyungsoo’s thick thighs, gripping the bare flesh. Kyungsoo has only been wearing mere black briefs and a large t shirt, as always. “Can I undress you?” Chanyeol asks, ever the gentlemen. Kyungsoo gives a nod, amused at Chanyeol. He suddenly feels a large hand under his t shirt, pushing up the fabric to reveal his smooth pale skin. Sitting up for a moment, Kyungsoo helps Chanyeol pull the shirt over his head, dark hair now fluffy and askew. He watches as Chanyeol bites his lip in concentration, hands now tugging at the waistband of Kyungsoo’s briefs. With the aid of Kyungsoo lifting his hips, Chanyeol gently slides the briefs down his legs, throwing them on the ground afterward.

  
“You’re beautiful,” Chanyeol breathes out, staring down at Kyungsoo’s body like it was one of the wonders of the world. Kyungsoo feels the knot in his stomach tighten, slick starting to leak out of him. A whimper releases from his throat when Chanyeol leans down to kiss and nip at Kyungsoo’s lower belly and hips, leaving small red marks. He feels goosebumps rise on his skin after every touch.

  
“Yeol-ah, _please_ ,” He begs, already out of breath, writhing against the bed. Chanyeol snaps his head up to look at him, eyes now a deep amber color. Kyungsoo feels the need to submit to the alpha.

  
“Tell me what you want, Soo,” Chanyeol says, voice low and gravelly. Kyungsoo shivers.

  
“I….Fuck me, Yeol. Please,” He cries, spreading his thighs invitingly in hopes of getting Chanyeol to do something.

  
“D-do you have lube and condoms…?” Chanyeol questions, almost stuttering over his words. Kyungsoo would coo at how awkward his best friend really is, but he’s a bit busy being incredibly horny for said friend.

  
“Chanyeol we don’t need lube, I’m sure you can _smell_ how wet I am right now. And….just pull out,” Kyungsoo complains impatiently, hands reaching up to wrap his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders, bringing him down for another sloppy kiss. Chanyeol groans into his mouth, leaning his hips down to grind his clothed erection against Kyungsoo’s bare dick. Kyungsoo lets out a soft moan.

  
“F-fine. I’m still gonna stretch you though, okay? I don’t want to hurt you,” Chanyeol states, pulling away and leaning back to shed himself of his boxers, thick cock slapping against his abdomen. Kyungsoo’s mouth waters at the sight. Yeah…He’s gonna need to be stretched alright. He’s brought out of his thoughts when he feels a finger around his rim, touch light and playful. Kyungsoo leans his hips downward to try and get the finger to slip into him. “Be patient,” Chanyeol chides, moving his hand back, making Kyungsoo whine.

  
“Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo moans as the alpha finally inserts his index finger, the slight thickness creating a delicious friction. He arches his back in pleasure as Chanyeol behinds to thrust the digit in and out, adding a second after a short while.

  
It’s a few minutes later when Chanyeol’s pumping three thick fingers into him, that Kyungsoo begs him to stop. “Please! I’m ready! I don’t wanna come like this,” He chokes out, thighs quivering as Chanyeol rubs the pads of his fingers against his prostate. Kyungsoo mewls pathetically.

  
“You’re so good for me, Soo,” Chanyeol hums, smoothing back Kyungsoo’s slightly damp bangs with his free hand and reaching down to kiss his forehead. He slowly pulls his fingers out of Kyungsoo’s hole and wipes his hand on the sheets. Kyungsoo wants to nag at him for making a mess, but Chanyeol’s now hovering over him, own hand jerking his own cock off. Kyungsoo squirms impatiently, wanting that dick inside him already. He can feel more slick between his thighs. “You ready?” Chanyeol asks, eyes soft and staring down at Kyungsoo with so much emotion. Kyungsoo nods dumbly in response.

  
“Y-yes,” he whispers, eyes fluttering shut as Chanyeol leans down to kiss him slowly, cockhead teasing his rim before he slowly pushes in, one hand around the base. Kyungsoo moans into Chanyeol’s mouth, high and dirty. Kyungsoo bites down on Chanyeol’s bottom lip as he feels the cock inside him push deeper, stretching him, the delicious pain almost too much for him. “F-fuck. What the fuck. _Jesus_ , Chanyeol, I,” Kyungsoo babbles as Chanyeol finally bottoms out, feeling the fullest he’s ever felt. Chanyeol groans lowly as Kyungsoo grips around the cock inside him, burying his face in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck.

  
“You feel so good, Soo. Fuck, I’ve wanted this for forever,” He mumbles, tone a bit whiny. Kyungsoo mentally agrees with him. They should’ve done this awhile ago.

  
“Move, puppy,” Kyungsoo sighs out, one hand reaching up to thread his fingers into Chanyeol’s curly locks. Obediently, Chanyeol snaps his hips back and then forward harshly making Kyungsoo let out a small shout. Quickly, the alpha builds up a steady pace, strong and firm. Kyungsoo hiccups every time the thick cock brushes past his prostate, stomach sizzling with need. After waiting for so long to be with Chanyeol, he’s desperate for the alpha to make him come.

  
Chanyeol seems just as desperate, grabbing at Kyungsoo’s hips and rocking filthily into the smaller man, grip tight and moans getting louder. “Shit. You look so pretty like this, baby,” Chanyeol mewls, one hand trailing up to caress Kyungsoo’s stomach and chest, pinching one of his nipples just as he thrusts into him, hitting his prostrate straight on. Kyungsoo cries out in pleasure.  
“’M gonna come, Yeolie!” Kyungsoo whimpers, now tugging on Chanyeol’s hair for stability. Chanyeol hisses, fucking into the omega even harder, turning Kyungsoo into a puddle of goo, chanting Chanyeol’s name along with filthy profanities. With a few more good thrusts, Kyungsoo arches up and comes, legs shaking as his dick spurts white all over his own tummy, a long drawn out moan leaving his throat. Chanyeol nearly comes himself at the beautiful sight. “Y-yeol, ah, come for me,” Kyungsoo purrs out, blissfully fucked out, taking Chanyeol despite being oversensitive, chest heaving as he comes down from his orgasm.

  
“I-I should pull out,” Chanyeol says pitifully, so so drunk on the tight warmth hugging his cock so deliciously.

  
“ _Don’t_ ,” Kyungsoo snaps, cupping Chanyeol’s face, forcing their eyes to meet. “Inside me,” He whispers and Chanyeol comes immediately, Kyungsoo’s sweet voice guiding him as he rides out his orgasm, hips stuttering as he spills into Kyungsoo. “That’s it, puppy,” Kyungsoo hums, kissing Chanyeol’s messy hair, wrapping himself around the alpha like a koala as said alpha comes down, slumping onto the omega.

  
“Fuck, Kyungsoo. Be mine,” Chanyeol moans, clinging to Kyungsoo just as tight. Kyungsoo chuckles as Chanyeol rolls them over so Kyungsoo is lying on his chest, Chanyeol’s soft dick slipping out of his ass. He feels the trail of semen down his thighs but he ignores it.

  
“We both know I’ve always been yours, Yeolie,” Kyungsoo replies sweetly, smiling so big. Chanyeol smiles back, grinning ear to ear.

  
“Mine, mine, _mine_ ,” He repeats childishly, nuzzling his head into Kyungsoo’s shoulder, causing the omega to let out a giggle.

  
After a warm shower, a few more kisses, and an endless amount of cuddles, the two lay down to sleep, holding onto each other tight just as they’ve always done. In the morning, Baekhyun will probably tease them until he’s blue, but Kyungsoo doesn’t care about that right now. No, right now he’s safe in his alpha’s arms, excited for their new life together as an official couple. Not that anyone will be surprised when they announce their status, honestly.

  
“I love you,” He whispers, not sure if Chanyeol is already asleep. After a short moment, Kyungsoo decides the alpha is probably gone, sighing and snuggling further into Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol squeezes his midsection.

  
“Love you too,” He mumbles sleepily, resting his chin atop Kyungsoo’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> all i'm thinking about is chansoo shyly walking to the store together to buy kyungsoo plan b.....their eager asses really had to skip the condom huh
> 
> anyways! i hope you all enjoyed! thanks for reading <3
> 
> my cc: [here](https://curiouscat.me/angelksoo)  
> my twitter: [here](https://twitter.com/angeIksoo)


End file.
